megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Life Virus
The Life Virus, known as in Japan, is the final boss in the games Mega Man Battle Network, Mega Man Network Transmission, and Rockman.EXE WS. It also appears in the anime MegaMan NT Warrior as a malfunction of one of Dr. Hikari's new inventions. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network'' The Life Virus serves as the final boss. It was created by Wily, who used the four elemental programs to create it. Wily was going to put the virus into a rocket and have it destroy the planet by infecting and destroying the Cyberworld. Lan and MegaMan intervened at the last moment and deleted the virus. It lives on however, in the form of the Life Aura Battle Chip. ''Mega Man Network Transmission'' The game begins with a scene of MegaMan defeating the virus. He is repeatedly mentioned throughout the game as being revived, and is fought at the end of the game as the improved Life Virus R. He is created by an assistant of Wily, the Professor, and can create duplicates of Navi's fought throughout the game. When beaten, his core exposes itself, flying around dropping data balls which can decrease MegaMan's health bar down to only 1 HP. However, contact with the virus itself will cause 300 HP damage. Once defeated, the Life Virus is destroyed, and although the Professor threatens to revive a new one, he is found and arrested, thanks to Zero. ''Rockman.EXE WS'' The Life Virus appears as the last boss of the game. When it is destroyed for the second time it gives MegaMan.EXE the HUB Style. ''Rockman ×over The Life Virus appears as the secret boss of World 4, unlocked after defeating SharkMan.EXE, HeatMan.EXE, WoodMan.EXE, and ThunderMan.EXE at least once each. Other media Anime MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, the Life Virus showed up in the last ten minutes of the final episode of the second season. It was inside the experimental Dimensional Area Dr. Hikari had created where Lan and co. attempted to delete it using water. They failed, however, and just as it was about to crush them, MegaMan and the other Navis arrived and attacked it using water chips. MegaMan finished it off with the Aqua Custom style and deletes it for good. An exact copy of it appeared in ''Axess as the final boss of a video game that Roll plays to attract the attention of a Navi kidnapper that kidnaps strong Navis. She fails, but Chaud secretly helps her and uses a BlackHole chip that absorbs the virus. It has the exact appearance of the Life Virus, but is most likely completely different. ''Rockman.EXE Beast An army of Life Viruses appeared in two episodes of ''Beast lead by the Zoanoroid GutsMan for Gregar's army in an attempt to capture Trill. They also fought off Falzar's TinHawk army that was lead by Zoano SnakeMan. Manga ''MegaMan NT Warrior The Life Virus appears in the chapter "Battleground Silver Tower", of the manga series when Dr. Wily stole the ultimate program and upgraded the Life Virus with it. MegaMan and the whole Anti World Three Team arrived to battle the Life Virus. They hit it with their best shots, but it was useless against the life aura. Not only did the Life Virus have a great defense, but also a powerful offense, as it took out all the members of the Anti World Three Team in one hit with Meteor, except MegaMan and ProtoMan, leaving them to battle it. However, it turned out that the ultimate program and life aura were incomplete; only a major hit was needed to take it down. Dr. Hikari explained, that the only way to defeat the Life Virus was to get past the life aura, as it only takes a millisecond for the aura to reset. ProtoMan attacked with KnightSword to take out the life aura, allowing MegaMan to get through in full Synchro Mode to destroy the Life Virus by sacrificing himself. Power and Abilities ''Mega Man Battle Network Unlike any other boss, Life Virus must charge before every single attack. * Scuttles: Summon the virus species within four basic elements to attack player. * Life Aura: Life Virus' basic defense. It allows it to repels all attacks under 100 damage and features self-regeneration. * Laser: Fire a purple-ish laser forward. * Sword: Slash a purple-ish sword in a 2x3 figure. * Meteor: When its HP is nearly depleted, it throws a meteor that will collide and send shockwaves on all areas. ''Mega Man Network Transmission'' First Phase * Life Aura: Generates an aura around Life Virus R, negating attacks that do less than 100 damage. * Life Ice: Shoots towers of ice from the ground that slowly progress to the left of the screen. * Life Fire: A flamethrower spews out of its mouth. * Life Wood: Wooden towers jut from the ground. * Life Elec: Clouds are summoned from which lightning bolts are shot down from. Second Phase If MegaMan makes direct contact with the core, it will deal 300 damage to him. * Life Bubble: The core drops bubbles that drop MegaMan's HP to 1 upon contact. If MegaMan's HP is already at 1 and the bubble hits MegaMan, then MegaMan will still be at 1 HP. Gallery LifeVirusConcept.png|Concept art of Life Virus and Life Virus R s363004056a.jpg|Life Virus in the anime Videos See also *Aura *Scuttle Category:Viruses Category:Mega Man Battle Network bosses Category:Mega Man Network Transmission bosses Category:Rockman.EXE WS bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Null bosses